Sweet Temptation
by Earthbound-Yusei
Summary: Yusei has a confusing dream about Jaden, which makes him decide to go back in time. Contains yaoi, Yusei x Jaden.


After the adventure with Paradox, Yusei had become fast friends with both Yugi and Jaden. After all, he discovered he could still travel in time, so every once in a while he went back to either dimension, to have a duel, talk or both. He felt that in the past people had a more genuine way of entertainment, more choices, and though most things seemed rather old-fashioned, they were also very fun. As for cardgames, he never lost when using his own deck, but with cards he borrowed, he had much more of a challenge to defeat either Yugi or Jaden, although that was exactly why the game was so interesting!

One day, Yusei woke up from a strange dream where he had been with Jaden, and they had been playing around, holding hands, and just when Jaden was about to kiss Yusei, a heavy roar of thunder woke him up. He shook his head, unsure if he was glad to have missed out on that part or just the opposite. It was still too early in the morning to get up, but he had a hard time falling asleep again. The dream kept haunting him for the rest of the day, too. He couldn't concentrate, not even on the duel he played with Crow for fun, and on multiple occasions people accused him of not paying attention when they were talking to him.

He got so sick of it that he decided to visit Jaden and find out. Using the mystic powers of the Crimson Dragon, he managed to land in Jaden's timeline, near the road that lead to the island where Duel Academy was situated. Since it was evening, the students at the academy were probably hanging out around campus or lounging in their respective dorms. Although Yusei hadn't been to Jaden's dorm before, he had seen the fancy buildings of the academy. He drove his D-wheel to the outer region of the island, hid it behind bushes and walked over to the campus grounds.

Since he didn't know where Jaden's dorm and room was, he decided to ask one of the duelists around. The first group he encountered was a group of guys wearing yellow jackets.  
>"Hey, uhm, do you know where I can find a Jaden Yuki?" Before anyone answered, they all took some time to look at Yusei, who obviously didn't fit in there, and he knew they wondered who he was and why he was there.<br>"Jaden?" One of them said, sounding vaguely surprised.  
>"I haven't seen him around."<br>"I guess he's in the Slifer's dorm, it's the toolshed over there" the third one said, as he pointed towards a faraway building that Yusei could only see as a silhouette against the dark sky and the sea.  
>"Er, okay, thanks." Yusei started walking in the direction he was given. He heard the guys whisper about him as he left, and shrugged.<p>

When he came closer, Yusei began to understand why that guy had called it a 'toolshed', since it was a fairly simple, rough wooden building with many doors, each leading to a room.  
>He found a door with three names on them, one of which was Jaden's. It made him crack a sarcastic smile. Soft comfortable beds, huh? He knocked on the door three times and waited. There was some noise inside, and a short kid with a mop of blue hair opened the door.<br>"Hello," Yusei said, "is Jaden here?"  
>"Er, yes, sir," the boy said. No sooner had he said that, or Jaden stood behind him.<br>"'Sir', Syrus? This is Yusei, the guy I told you about."  
>"Oh my god, you're future-dude?" Syrus squealed in awe. Jaden laughed and let Yusei in.<br>"Long time no see, man!" Jaden hugged Yusei in a friendly way, and Yusei embrace him as well, patting his friend's fluffy hair.  
>"Very true," he said, smiling.<p>

"So, you wanna duel, Yusei?" Jaden asked, ready for a challenge.  
>"Maybe," Yusei answered.<br>"Ooh, can I come?" Syrus asked with lights of excitement in his eyes. Jaden noticed but he knew how it was.  
>"No can do, Sy. Yusei made it point to keep his cards secret for anyone in this time except for me, since I've seen them anyway."<br>"That's right. Sorry, kid." Syrus nodded and backed down, obviously he was disappointed but he knew the argument rang true.

Yusei and Jaden left the dorm room together, and all the way wherever students were hanging out, they were massively stared at. Jaden could hear them gossip, wondering if Yusei was a new teacher, or maybe a graduate student, or... He couldn't help but grin. Yusei also noticed that they caught all attention, and everyone around them seemed familiar with Jaden.  
>"Look at them staring at us, man!" Jaden joked.<br>"What are you going to tell them when they ask about me?" Ever serious, Yusei had thought that even his being here could cause trouble. But he was willing to take the risk. And he would have to take a few more before the night was over.  
>"Uh, that you're my nephew, or something?" Jaden answered without much thinking.<br>"Hmm." That'll probably do the trick, at least for a while.

Yusei looked at Jaden as the boy walked next to him. He was always confident, and came off as carefree, but there must be more to him, Yusei thought. After all, he had been targeted by Paradox – and that could never have been without reason. Yet he wasn't going to ask, since he himself also had many more things that would be better off unknown.

When they were near the bush where Yusei had hidden his motorcycle, he stopped Jaden.  
>"Listen, Jaden... ," Yusei started off., before he fell silent. Jaden was looking at him expectantly.<br>"What I'm about to ask you may sound strange, so... just that you know..."  
>"Sure, shoot!" Yusei sighed. He had planned to do this, but he was uncertain now. If anything, he didn't want to ruin their friendship, not for a silly dream.<br>"If I told you that you could go ahead and kiss me, would you ever consider doing it?" He didn't dare to look directly at Jaden, so he didn't notice that the boy's eyes grew wider for just a moment.

"Heh. I'd do it right now," Jaden answered in his most badass voice.  
>"Huh?" Yusei seemed shocked and didn't really know if Jaden was joking, or... "Seriously?"<br>"So can I?" Jaden leaned in closer, too close for comfort, and Yusei felt a warm flush spread across his face. This was hardly what he had imagined!  
>"Er..." Did he want to? Did he want Jaden to kiss him? Did he want to know what his dream hadn't shown him?<p>

"C'mooon, Yusei, just say yes," Jaden added with a devilish smile. Oh snap, that was it, Yusei thought. 'Game over' means a new start, right?  
>"Yes." He barely made himself audible, as the whisper escaped his lips, but immediately Jaden kissed him. It was a little rough and clumsy, but all the more enticing. When they broke apart, and looked in each other's gauzed eyes the only thing they could think of was 'more'.<p>

Their second kiss was longer, deeper and more intense. Minds blank, except for the sensations that they gave each other, their bodies more sensitive to the other's touch. This time when they let go, they noticed how close to each other they were standing, and that Jaden's hands had slipped around Yusei's middle, while Yusei had his arms behind Jaden's back.

"I hope no one saw this, though," Jaden said as they let go, feeling a little embarrassed.  
>"I don't think so," Yusei answered while looking around to check. Jaden laughed.<br>"Aww, who cares! So, er, what's the plan now?" Yusei turned towards his motorcycle and took out his helmet and a spare one for Jaden.  
>"Private dueling? Or, ehm, other stuff, if it comes to thaat?"<br>"What about both? I'm quite greedy, you know," Jaden said, adding a wink.

Yusei couldn't help but being strangely excited by those words. Not to mention the tone in which he had said that. Stay cool now, he thought, there was no certainty in what would happen, but he had prepared for the best.

"Why not. Let's find ourselves a room somewhere. I did some research..." He gave Jaden his helmet and looked him straight in the eyes, "on love hotels." Jaden gulped as he took the helmet and put it on. This made Yusei smile. Big talk, that's all it was, and even though they might both want it, it was also new to both. On the other hand, Yusei was just very interested in the concept of love hotels, since they seemed not to exist in Neo Domino City.

The two boys got on the motorcycle and Yusei drove off. The bike of course attracted people's attention too, but they just thought it was some kind of showcase model, or whatever they liked to believe.  
>"Yusei?" Jaden yelled to overcome the noise of the bike and the wind.<br>"What?"  
>"I thought you were poor! How are we gonna pay for a hotel? I barely have enough for school lunch!"<br>"Ever heard of inflation?" Yusei asked, casting a quick glance to the boy sitting behind him.  
>"What? ...Oooh!"<br>"See, what I have with me may not be much in my time, but here it's enough for something nice!"

Once in the city, Yusei parked his bike in an empty garage that he always used when coming to visit Jaden. He didn't want people to get too close to it, as its technology was clearly more advanced than anything else, which would be found out once someone with a little knowledge would get a good look at it. Together they walked around the city, talking about life in general, until they had arrived at what was rather obviously a love hotel.

It looked unnecessarily fancy on the outside, with pink neon lights on the roof. Jaden gave Yusei a very clear doubtful look, but Yusei just smiled.  
>"I checked the rooms. You've never seen something like it, I swear."<br>"Anything's fine, really," Jaden said by way of apology. After all, he did live in a dorm that was little more than a toolshed.

When inside, they could see the available rooms lighted up against the wall.  
>"Your choice," Yusei said. Jaden studied the rooms closely, and picked one of the more expensive ones that was decorated with many lights and a lot of the colour red.<br>"Slifer Red, huh?" Yusei grinned.  
>"Well duh, it's a perfect colour for a main character!" Jaden answered defensively.<p>

Yusei led the way towards the room they got, and opened the door. The boys took off their shoes, as was the custom. Jaden was the first to enter the room itself, and as he stood there gazing in awe, Yusei shut the door.  
>"Woah. This place IS fancy... in a kind of weird way."<br>"You said it," Yusei replied, since he did agree with 'weird'. It was hard to say if the place was just decorated to be fancy, or overdecorated because it was simply possible. Either way, it felt a little awkward to be here. With a guy. To play cardgames?

Jaden then dashed off to the bed, to jump on it and roll over, pet the sofa, turn the TV on to notice that it only had porn-on-demand, turn it off again, go into the bathroom to discover the jacuzzi, pose in front of the mirror. Yusei just observed, arms crossed, leaning against the wall.  
>"What do you think," he asked in end. Jaden looked up at him with big shiny eyes.<br>"It's amazing! Man, I wish I could live here!" Jaden's enthusiasm made Yusei smile, it was pretty much the same kind of smile Crow had when he saw the happy faces of Satellite's orphans around him.

All of a sudden, Jaden grabbed Yusei by his jacket and kissed him again. Yusei was too taken aback to react in a decent way, so the kiss left him slightly puzzled.  
>"Thanks, Yusei," Jaden said. Yusei just nodded in reply.<br>"I wanna jacuzzi later," Jaden said, "but first: a duel!" Grinning, he took out his deck.  
>"Alright."<p>

Since this was just a room, not a duel arena or wide open space they played the old-fashioned boring way, just with cards. No holograms, no effects, and certainly no motorcycles.  
>"Ready, Yusei? 's Time to get your game on!"<br>"I'm always ready for you," Yusei said as he drew his first hand.

Jaden took the first turn, immediately starting off with good cards on the field. Of course, Yusei wouldn't let anyone walk over him in a cardgame. The game developed pretty equally, as each of them tried their best to win. Yet, after a few turns, Yusei stared at the card he wanted to play for a little too long.  
>"'sup?" Jaden asked.<br>"This game is probably over once I play this card."  
>"You don't have to play it," Jaden answered with a smirk.<br>"If I don't, you'll win in your next turn. I'd rather take you down with me." The card he played ended up dealing each of them 1000 lifepoints damage, resulting in a tie.  
>"Aww, man! Ties are boring!"<br>"I ain't gonna lose if can prevent it, Jaden." Yusei said, as he stacked his cards together and put them away.

"Thirsty!" Jaden shouted. "Where's the bar?" As soon as the boy found the drinks, he took out a small bottle of some colourful kind of liquor.  
>"I'm not paying for that if you're gonna drink alcohol while being a minor," Yusei warned him.<br>"Ah, seriously? This looks good!"  
>"As a responsible adult I can't let you."<br>"What if I pay for it myself?" Jaden insisted. The other boy sighed, and gave up.  
>"Alright, do whatever you want."<br>"Sweet." About to open the bottle, he suddenly stopped, put the bottle down and checked his wallet. Yusei could swear he saw Jaden have an inner discussion that went between this drink, or school lunch.

"I'll just steal food from Syrus," he concluded and opened the bottle, a sweet passionfruit-flavoured liquor. Jaden drank a bit of it, coughed, and drank some more.  
>"This is good, Yusei, you should try," the boy said, offering him the bottle. Yusei shook his head. But he was thirsty, so he checked the minibar, only to realize that there was only alcohol in there. Now he could do two things: drink tap water, or... He sighed, chose a can of beer and opened it.<br>"Hey, now you're just contradicting yourself!" Jaden said, accusing Yusei of going against his own principles.  
>"Shut it, Jaden." Yusei replied, sounding harsh and annoyed. He finished half of the can in one go, and put it down on the table.<p>

As he watched Jaden sip the liquor, he felt a little sorry for being mean to him. He sat down on the sofa, and called out to his friend. Jaden took a moment to think before dropping onto the couch next to Yusei. After a sideways glance, he moved a little closer. And then Yusei put his arm around the other boy's shoulder, making Jaden blush a bit, yet giving him the courage to cuddle up to Yusei.

They just sat there in silence for a while, looking at nothing in particular. Suddenly, Jaden giggled. He looked up to see Yusei's demanding expression, but he didn't say anything.  
>Yusei let his fingers go through Jaden's fluffy hair, and smiled.<br>"Yusei?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Can I kiss you again?" Jaden asked casually, as if asking to pass the salt.  
>"Wouldn't you do it even if I refused?"<br>"Depends," Jaden answered with a grin. The boy reached out for his friend's face, sat up straighter and turned Yusei towards him. This kiss was just a peck, just lips touching, barely enough to savour each other's taste. Yusei caught the fragrance of passionfruit liquor, its sweetness almost overwhelming.

Next thing he knew, he was kissing Jaden, slipping into him, twisting and turning, with an unknown hungriness, a hidden lust for passion. It surprised Jaden, made him moan, catch his breath and continue. Somewhere along the line, hands began moving, as if they had their own will. Yusei's had slipped under the front of Jaden's shirt, touching the soft flexible skin underneath, steadily moving higher.

Jaden had found a way under Yusei's shirt as well, where he held on to the other boy's back. His body felt warm and strong. Jaden could almost feel the muscles move under Yusei's skin, and he held on tight, not wanting to let go of this moment.

As they finally broke free, they were both out of their beath, gasping for air, faces flushed and heated up by pure desire. Yusei closed his eyes as he let a sigh escape.  
>"Heh." Jaden poked Yusei's cheek.<br>"That was amazing..." the boy continued. Yusei looked back at his friend, and smiled. What, had Jaden not expected at least this much? If anyone was to blame...

Yusei's eyes suddenly fell on a noticeable swelling in Jaden's pants. Unable to suppress a grin, he just nodded at Jaden.  
>"I can see that." It took a moment before Jaden understood what he was talking about, then he looked down at himself and back to Yusei.<br>"H-hey now," Jaden defended himself. Rather badly, since he was still red in the face.

"Are you sure about this?" Yusei asked.  
>"Er... I never back down, that's for sure," Jaden answered. He didn't sound entirely as confident as usual, but he did mean what he said. Yusei took the can of beer and finished the rest of it. He actually had drunk beer before, and didn't think it was all that good, but he was too thirsty not to drink it. And a little nervous.<p>

"It's warm in here, isn't it?" Jaden said.  
>"Are you trying to get me out of my clothes?" Yusei laughed. Jaden grinned. Maybe yes, maybe no.<br>"Are you ticklish?"  
>"No, not really," Yusei answered, surprised at the random question. But he saw the impish grin on Jaden's face and knew that he would try anyway. First, he tried to tickle Yusei's abdomen area. Although it didn't tickle, Yusei couldn't help but laugh at Jaden's immensely expectant face. Then, he just tried almost anything in an all-out tickle attack. Of course, Yusei wasn't gonna sit there passively, and Jaden seemed at least more sensitive to tickles. Both boys laughed out freely, and Yusei vaguely wondered how long it had been since he had laughed like this.<p>

By the time they were done, Jaden was as good as sitting on Yusei's lap. As they looked each other in the face, there seemed to be a spark between them. A colliding of feelings, as Yusei embraced Jaden to pull him closer, and Jaden bended his back to get lower. At first their foreheads touched and there was a short pause. Yusei stroked Jaden's cheek tenderly and lifted his head to make their lips touch. This time, there was no holding back at all. Yusei managed to take of Jaden's jacket without losing focus on the kiss, and once Jaden's arms were freed, he locked himself tight around Yusei.

The black-haired boy then moved his hands lower, to have them rest lightly on Jaden's ass.  
>After reluctantly letting go, both boys had to catch their breath. Yusei suddenly felt a lot warmer too. He watched Jaden's chest go up and down as he breathed in and out. A glance downwards told him enough, too. Not to mention that he had felt something happening down there as well. Time for step two.<p>

With a little bit of effort, Yusei slipped his hands under Jaden's buttocks and lifted him up when he got out of the sofa.  
>"H-hey," Jaden objected, holding onto Yusei as he had been during the kiss.<br>Yusei went to the side of the bed and gently put the brown-haired boy down. Then he stripped off his own jacket and threw it wherever it would fall.

Jaden watched as he lay down on the bed, watched how Yusei hovered over him, saw the strong shoulders tense as Yusei lowered himself down to place soft kisses on Jaden's face, and in his neck. They left a tingling sensation where he had touched, and Jaden felt his heart beat faster. "Y-yusei..."

Yusei looked Jaden in the eyes, and smiled as if to comfort him. Jaden nodded, acknowledging that he was fine. Yusei lay down next to Jaden, which made it easier for him to use his hands, slipping under Jaden's shirt, stroking every square inch of skin, feeling the soft texture, going higher, rubbing against the tender flesh of the boy's nipples. This made Jaden moan, softly, trying not to make noise, but he couldn't help it.

Meanwhile, Jaden could finally touch some of Yusei's skin as well. He loved how silken, yet strong it felt under his touch. Yusei's chest felt so... nice. He wanted to see it as he touched, so he tried to pull up the fabric, though without help he couldn't get it far enough. Then again, Yusei had some damn sexy abs too. He moaned again as the black-haired boy twisted his nipples.

Yusei had noticed what Jaden was trying to do, so he lifted himself up a little and pulled off his shirt. Jaden almost gasped. The other boy then proceeded to take off Jaden's shirt as well.  
>Jaden considered saying how incredibly sexy he found his friend, but didn't know if that would be a compliment or just awkward.<p>

Yusei looked down on Jaden, and ruffled his hair.  
>"You look so cute right now."<br>"C-cute?" Jaden replied, blushing wildly, not knowing what to do at all.  
>"Irresistibly so," Yusei said, bending down to leave another kiss on Jaden's cheeks, then proceeding to suck and bite on his nipples.<br>"Ahh..." It felt so good! Why did something like this feel so amazing? Jaden didn't have that much time to think about it, since at the same time Yusei's hand had was playing around at his trousers.

Yusei was surprised about how much of an effect it had to hear Jaden moan, to see his face show this quirky combination of restraint and pleasure. It made him want to hear more, so much more! Jaden reached out for him, wanting to touch and feel, to make the other experience the same sweet temptation that he was, but it was hard to focus when all of his senses only caught signals but didn't send any.

Yusei succeeded in opening the button and zipper of Jaden's trousers, the applied pressure in doing so appeared to make Jaden lose patience. He wanted this, wanted this so badly that he didn't know how to express himself. He noticed Yusei was close enough to reach out for a kiss. Jaden lifted his hand to hold Yusei's head while he bent a little to kiss him. Deeply, hungrily. Right then Yusei put his hand over Jaden's swollen organ and squeezed it softly. Jaden moaned, and broke the kiss.

Eyes hazy, Yusei looked at Jaden while squeezing and rubbing the organ.  
>"Hnng... ahh..." Jaden couldn't keep quiet anymore. Yusei loved it, he enjoyed making his friend feel so good, and he wouldn't stop anytime soon.<br>"Yusei," Jaden breathed, pulling on his own pants, a clear sign that he wanted them off. Naturally, Yusei obliged.

The sudden touch of cool air made Jaden shiver. Now completely naked, he felt a little ashamed. He saw Yusei look at him, a strange expression on his face. Was that... hesitation? Nervousness?  
>"I- I never did this before, so I don't know..." Yusei didn't finish his sentence, but Jaden could pretty much guess what he meant. Of course it was his first time to ever do something like this, meaning they were both in the same situation here.<p>

"I trust you, Yusei," Jaden said, taking Yusei's hand in his own and squeezing it. Yusei nodded and planted a soft kiss on Jaden's forehead. The black-haired boy let his gaze glide over Jaden's naked body, his pale skin glimmering faintly with sweat, sweet pink nipples and a finely toned upper body, a slender waistline and of course the organ grown hard from being toyed with.

Yusei gulped before going to action, moving over on the bed so he could easily reach it with his mouth. First he bit the top of Jaden's penis with just his lips, like you would do with an ice cream cone, sucking on it a bit, which instantly made the boy underneath moan as. He then took the entire thing in as far as he could, tasting a damp salty flavour. As he moved up and down, also using his tongue to work the tip and circle around it, Jaden couldn't restrain himself anymore.

His moans became more frequent, and changed in pitch right about when he was about to come.  
>"Ohh... Y-Yusei...," he gasped, "mmh, aagh..." Along with multiple cries of pleasure he spilled all of his come and Yusei swallowed it, even licking Jaden's penis clean afterwards.<br>Jaden looked at Yusei, face red and drops of sweat on his brow.  
>"That was amazing," he said. Yusei smiled, happy about doing it well, or at least well enough.<p>

He took Jaden's hand and pulled him up, then heaved him on his lap again so he could hold him close, and kiss him on his chest and mouth. Jaden took this opportunity to try to get into Yusei's pants without being able to see what he was doing, so the belt made it a challenge. He did succeed after a minute or so, slipping his and under the other boy's underwear, clumsily grabbing his also erect member.  
>"Ah..." A short gasp of surprise escaped Yusei's mouth as Jaden rubbed the tip with his thumb.<p>

Yusei's hand was now searching for another way to please Jaden, as he discovered that small hot entrance. He licked his own finger in a very seductive way while Jaden watched before trying to insert it. Jaden gave a little shout of surprise before going back to Yusei's penis. He didn't quite have space to do much, but it seemed to work, squeezing while going up and down the shaft. Yusei had just one finger inside of Jaden, but it made him squeal. Both boys gasped and moaned, giving each other unknown sensations.

Not much later, Yusei couldn't hold back anymore and let it all go. He felt that he was about to come and urged Jaden to work him harder.  
>"Ahh, yeah, like that," he breathed, before spilling his own thick white fluid on Jaden's hand and himself. Yusei then decided it was time to take off his pants.<p>

He got off the bed, took them off and remembered something he had seen earlier when they were checking the room.  
>"Jaden?"<br>"What is it, Yusei?"  
>"Would you... be okay with using toys?"<br>"Toys? Eh, I don't..." He looked down, and back at his friend, with determination showing in his bright, brown eyes.  
>"Anything if you can make it feel amazing," he said, giving Yusei a thumbs up.<p>

Yusei went to the bathroom, cleaned himself off and selected a ball chain and medium sized probe. They were disposables, apparently, and there was even a small tube of lube so it seemed safe enough to use them. Although nervous, he felt things were going well. He really wanted to make Jaden moan in pleasure, make him scream in excitement, made him submit and give himself to him completely, Claiming his heart and body in every possible way.

"Turn over, sit on your knees," Yusei commanded. Jaden did as he was told, supporting himself with his arms, while his butt was up in the air. The black-haired boy poured some of the sticky liquid on his middle finger, in order to prepare Jaden's hole for more. This already made the boy groan.

"Nng... Ahh..."  
>"Does it hurt?" Yusei asked, just to be sure.<br>"N-no," Jaden replied, looking behind him, trying to make eye-contact. Yusei inserted his finger as far as possible and moved it around, stretching Jaden's inside area. He added another, slowly, which seemed to work too.

When Yusei removed his fingers, wiping them off with a tissue, he saw that Jaden's organ had swollen already. Somehow, he found the sight of his friend like this too adorable. He took the ball chain and showed it to Jaden.  
>"I'm going to put this in, okay?"<br>"Yeah..."

Using more lube, Yusei inserted each ball separately, slowly. These balls weren't too big, hardly bigger than his own thumb, so it went smoothly. Once all of them were inside, Yusei started playing with Jaden's nipples again, sitting behind him, his own crotch pressed against Jaden's naked ass.  
>"Aaah... oh... god..." At a loss for words, the only thing he could do was moan. Yusei then moved his hands lower, heading for the organ that reacted so well to his touch.<p>

While stroking Jaden's penis with one hand, he also started pulling the chain, slowly but effectively. Jaden yelped when he felt the chain move inside himself, felt the first ball come out, and then something wet and warm on his behind. Yusei couldn't resist licking these cute buttocks, all the while still slowly pulling the string, until a second ball popped out.

It sent a shiver through Jaden's entire body. Yusei was making him feel so much at the same time that he had completely lost his connection to reality. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing except this. Yusei used his teeth now to grab the first ball, and used his head to pull it further out, while he could use two hands on Jaden's stiff penis.

"Ooh... Yusei... s-slower," he pleaded, as his gasps became more hurried, but Yusei wouldn't listen, as he jerked his head and pulled the remaining few balls out at once. This stimulation was just too much, as Jaden came again, his head buried in the pillow. Yusei dropped the ball chain, and looked down upon the brown-haired boy.

Jaden let himself fall over, lying on the bed. Yusei bent down until he could kiss his friend.  
>Jaden wrapped his arms around the black-haired boy, wanting to hug him. They didn't say anything, because words weren't needed. For a while they lay there, waiting for their breathing to return to normal.<p>

"But Yusei... this isn't fair," Jaden whispered, while looking up at him. What he meant to say was, he had come twice by now, while Yusei did most of the work and had only one go.  
>"How so? I'm not done with you yet," Yusei said, flashing a grin that Jaden, or anyone else, had never seen before. The definitely evening wasn't over, although neither of them even cared about the time.<p>

Jaden wanted to touch Yusei more, as his hands stroked the other boy's back. Slightly damp and sticky from sweating, it made Jaden wonder how it tasted. He moved down a little, so he could lick Yusei's chest. Salty. Nice. He licked more, making Yusei's chest a bit wet with spit, which made Jaden's warm breath feel like a cool breeze on Yusei's skin.

The black-haired buy shivered. He had to admit it felt good. Jaden then attacked Yusei's nipple, licked it, sucked at it and softly bit it, afraid to bite too hard. A moan escaped, stimulating Jaden to continue, moving to the other nipple and repeating the process. Yusei's hands rested warmly on Jaden's lower back, passive for once.

When Jaden stopped and planted a kiss on Yusei's mouth, the black-haired boy could taste salt on Jaden's lips. The silence suddenly felt a little uncomfortable, as if they were both waiting for something to happen. Jaden followed a line from Yusei's shoulder to his hand with his fingers. Such strong manly arms, yet so soft and caring. He then traced the same line with his tongue, supporting himself with one arm.

Yusei could see where this was going, or at least he thought so. He enjoyed the sight of his brown-haired friend, his beautiful body, cute face and bright eyes looking up at him from below. Jaden had moved further down, his tongue trailing over Yusei's abdomen, gradually going even lower, toward Yusei's erection.

It had softened a little after their previous antics, but Jaden was about to change that. Although not entirely confident, he carefully took the tip first in his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue, before taking in more. He swallowed Yusei's penis as far as he could, moving up and down, applying pressure with his lips.

Hearing Yusei groan felt great. Pleasing the one you love must be the best thing in the world, he thought. At the same time, he felt arousal as well, the urge for more satisfaction. Maybe he should... or should he just continue?  
>"Jaden...' Yusei panted, "that's enough."<p>

Jaden let go, a string of spit breaking as he lifted his head. Yusei beckoned him to come closer again. As they kissed, Yusei started feeling up Jaden's hole, although it was still pretty much ready from the ball chain he had used before.  
>"N- no more toys," Jaden whispered, "I want you inside of me now." Yusei lifted Jaden's head up so they looked in each other's eyes, confirming their feelings.<br>"That's what I'm gonna do."

The question was, how. Yusei considered just doing it on the bed, same position as before, but that seemed a little boring. What about the couch, then? The back support seemed to be of a perfect height.  
>"Come," Yusei said, taking Jaden's hand and pulling him up. Jaden's expression obviously betrayed that he didn't know what was going to happen.<p>

"Lean forward, spread your legs a bit," Yusei said, helping Jaden to take a pose that would make entering him easier. Jaden nodded, not knowing what to say anyway. He was still slightly nervous. After all, the ball chain was nothing compared to Yusei's erect penis.  
>Yusei comforted Jaden by saying he'd be careful.<br>"Ready?"  
>"Yeah..."<p>

Yusei pushed the tip against Jaden's hole. Maybe he should've taken the lube too... He managed to get in quite easily, although Jaden seemed to be clenching his teeth in order not to scream out. If this was how he reacted to just the tip entering…  
>"Does it hurt?"<br>"It... does... but continue," Jaden said. Yusei knew that it would be useless to tell Jaden to relax, since he could tell that he was trying his best to endure already, so he slowly pushed himself further inside of the boy.  
>"Aah...ngg…." Yusei paused a moment, giving Jaden some time to get used to it before going on.<p>

After many cries of perseverance, Yusei had completely entered Jaden. The boy was sweating, but glad that they got this far. It hurt, but in a strange manner, and Jaden assured Yusei that he would be okay.

"I'm going to move now," Yusei warned his friend. Jaden nodded and braced himself.  
>"Ngg... aaah..." At least, this didn't hurt more than the rest, Jaden thought. Yusei was slowly moving in and out, while holding Jaden's hips with both hands. With every single thrust, it seemed to go smoother, and caused Jaden less pain and more pleasure.<p>

Soon he wasn't groaning in pain anymore, but gasping each time Yusei pushed himself in as far as he could. Yusei moaned as well, wanted to move faster but he was unsure whether it was okay to do so or not. Jaden started to feel it more clearly when Yusei hit a sensitive spot inside him, making him yelp.  
>"Ah! That!" he exclaimed. Yusei thrusted again, hitting the same spot.<br>"Oh! Yusei!" Jaden's words motivated Yusei to move faster, thrust harder.  
>"Ohhh," Jaden hissed, the sensations Yusei was sending through his body were driving him crazy. Everything went blank, and there was nothing to him except for his body and this road to pure bliss.<p>

"Ahh, Jaden," Yusei also started to feel close to finding release, so he increased his speed, pumping into Jaden, pulling the boy closer to himself as he pushed. Their cries only heated each other up, until they finally collided in one single everlasting moment of pure gratification. Everything went white as their lust exploded. Yusei came into Jaden, releasing multiple jets of cum in to the boy.

As they were standing, still in the same position, catching their breath during the aftermath, Yusei started to feel his legs again, the muscles relaxing. Jaden exhaled loudly, then moved away from the couch, and looked at the white spots he had made on the carpet.  
>"Oops."<br>"I'll clean it up," Yusei suggested.

While Yusei went to the bedside table to grab tissues, Jaden tentatively touched his but, confirming the wetness there. It felt a little awkward. He wanted to wipe it off, but wasn't sure if it would be too obvious if he went to the toilet right now.  
>Only then did he notice that Yusei had brought the entire box of tissues. He reached out for them, but Yusei stopped him.<p>

"I'll do that," he said tenderly, taking a few tissues to gently wipe the cum off. Jaden looked at Yusei's face, he seemed so... sweet all of a sudden. Jaden felt his heart throb in his chest. Did that mean... that he really loved him?  
>"Thank you, Yusei," he said, giving his blue-eyed friend a kiss on the cheek. Yusei seemed at a loss for words again, so he just nodded.<p>

"Shall we take a bath now?" Yusei proposed.  
>"Totally!" Together they walked to the bathroom, where Yusei disposed of the tissues in the trashcan, while Jaden turned the tap. As they waited for the tub to fill itself, Yusei reached for Jaden's hand and held it. It seemed like he wanted to say something in doing so, although he didn't speak at all.<p>

Yusei let Jaden step into the tub first. The water was warm, though not too hot.  
>"Aaaah, this is perfect," Jaden exlaimed. Yusei followed, letting himself sink into the water.<br>It was indeed very nice. He closed his eyes and let his body relax. Perfect, just like Jaden said.

Jaden turned around, and came to sit on Yusei's lap, although he floated more than that he actually sat. Yusei nuzzled Jaden's fluffy hair and wrapped his arms around the boy. Jaden played with the water surface a little. Yusei smiled. How absolutely adorable he was...  
>"I love you, Jaden," he whispered, near Jaden's ear. Immediately, Jaden stopped moving, and seemed to hold his breath. Then, he turned around, facing Yusei.<br>"Me too, Yusei." He then kissed the black-haired boy, who kissed back. This time, the kiss was more like a confirmation of love than the previous expressions of lust and desire. The boys let go, looked in each other's eyes and saw the colours more brightly than ever.

After getting out of the bath, they went back inside the room to find their clothes, and put them back on. It was then that Jaden remembered that he had to go back to the dorm, hoping that no one had really noticed he had been gone for this long, or he might get expelled.

Yusei paid for their stay and when he came back to Jaden, the boy laughed.  
>"Good thing spending future money doesn't wreck the fabric of space and time, man."<br>"True that." They walked side-by-side to the garage where Yusei had parked his bike.  
>"I bet no one is outside anymore on the campus grounds, so I'll walk you to your dorm," Yusei said as they got onto the motorcycle. Jaden nodded, taking good hold of Yusei when he started the engine.<p>

Once they arrived near Jaden's dorm, they had to say goodbye again. It seemed painful, Jaden thought. He couldn't contact Yusei in any way, so the only thing he could do was live his daily school life and wait.  
>"Come back soon, okay?" Jaden said softly. Yusei nodded and put his hand on Jaden's shoulder. "I will. You've given me a reason that beats cardgames now, so..." Yusei looked away, as if he was too shy to admit this.<br>"Yeah," Jaden agreed.

They hugged one last time, Yusei then gave Jaden a gentle kiss on his forehead and said goodbye. Jaden watched as the boy from the future walked away, telling himself that he'd come back soon enough. Just... be patient..

He could faintly hear the sound of Yusei's motorbike as it revved up, before it disappeared entirely. Jaden turned around and went back to his room. Of course Syrus wanted to know what he had been doing for so long, and Jaden just told his friend they'd been dueling.

"Who won?" Syrus asked, curious to know.  
>"We both won," Jaden answered, showing a smile that implied there was more to it than just that, but only he and Yusei would ever know.<p>

15


End file.
